


【萨莫】洛丽塔 11

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 真·洛丽塔，少量性幻想及相关描写。时间半架空，近现代大繁荣时期。30岁出头萨列里 x 十四岁莫扎特（下卷17岁）第一人称，中篇，HE。





	【萨莫】洛丽塔 11

 

** **Part.** ** ** **26** **

　　请不要谴责我这突然加快的叙述与我凌乱的字迹，正如您急速翻动的纸页，气象学家也许有兴趣知道，在这般时段——我想——我只能——借傲慢沉降的乌云、山洪之雨，来形容一切发生的骤变性与不可抗力。

　　在如今文明开化的时代中，即便酒精、色欲、混乱与吹嘘的毒气已渐渐侵蚀大多数的头脑，人尚且不能逃避自己的责任。自由从来不容易，不是一个姿态，一个手势，而必须永恒地克服重力，挣扎向上飞行。但还有最坏的情况，我们的孩子，他柔软而放肆的指尖仍探向别的——触摸或夺取，在他身后，他还没有明白的、那个盛满他蜜糖的罐子已经永远碎了。

　　可怜的、懵懂的沃尔夫冈，你是甜蜜的，狂妄的，你的唇上永远沾惹着新鲜的欲望，你的新鲜和你的欲望把你变得像动物一样的不可捉摸，像阳光一样无法逃避，像娼妓一般的毫无廉耻，像饥饿一样冷酷无情。我此时应该去抚摸他的后背，让我的手掌越过他皮囊下骨骼的沉默的山脊，而他倦怠却光辉的脸庞埋进我膝上。那不是我离他最近的时刻，却是我最坦率和莫测的时刻，我所能想象的最朦胧、美好、静谧的沃尔夫冈。

　　在这一个短短的夏夜，他不知道懂得了多少事！

　　我读到南内尔的来信，正在那时，达彭特也在我一百英尺外的汽车边（墨绿色的汽车，像个匣子），走来走去，和沃尔夫冈说着话。斜晃来的树影垂落在他瘦削的膝侧与腿窝，近边的丛林，显得出一种浓墨而新鲜的颜色。他遥遥看了我一眼，而那种浓墨，那种夏夜传递来的认识，好像流液似地从他的眼里传到了身上，把他浅怠融融地包了起来。于是他沉沦地屈服，拒绝着，顺从着，只愿自己躲到安全的梦渠，或者柔软的子宫。

　　“亲爱的萨列里先生，”我手中的纸张简单冷淡地写：“我们不去言谈的时候，可以自眼神看到人心底的话。我愿意就此强制的，粗暴的收起您无言的保证——于是我匆匆离去，因为世事再不容许我们有那么些偷闲的喘息。至于他，他像个自睡梦中惊醒之后，一下子发现了整个世界的人，”南内尔说，“他以为发现了世界上所有的美丽以及不幸，如饥似渴。所有他以前不曾想过、不曾知道的事物都在他眼前展现，并放大到一个人身上。正如我们小时候读过那些诗：看清这世界，然后爱它。”

　　“我多么爱我的弟弟，我的父亲，以及我沉眠的母亲，自此以后，谁也不必问我这个问题——我二十一岁的，皱巴巴的南内尔，我为谁而活呢？”

　　瞧，我们一寸寸征服了与生俱来的精神领域，并一直试图开垦着将我们困住的沼泽，无穷无尽地裂变自己，但还是不得不用镊子把自己从自我中夹取出来。我看着远处的沃尔夫冈，正在向我走来的沃尔夫冈，我们相距两步远的沃尔夫冈。

　　“你会来吗？”

　　他说着话，我头脑里显现出一幅十分清晰的，杂乱的画面。我看到那所小城的房子，就在屋后的草坪，午后跳跃在草尖的阳光像三月刚刚绽放的黄色花朵。我又感受到某地整个的幽静，闻到了空气中的霉味，看到了床上因病痛而喘息的母亲，而拽住我衣角的不再是虚构的人物，而是面前的沃尔夫冈，他的目光中充满了未知。我突然觉得自己十分苍老，熟谙世事，最终我意识到，让我难过的不是一切的流转，而是永远孤独的“沃菲”。

　　我纵容自己，也纵容他依然张扬的活在我的记忆、甚至以后更远的生活里。

　　我忘记了我是否回答他的问题。乘着那个墨绿的匣子，他无牵无挂，无知无觉，往别处去了。

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **27** **

　　此后我又几次遇到奎尔第，他仍然拄着自己漂亮的手杖步履匆匆，偶尔，他同我搭话：“我们的那位小音乐家呢？萨列里大师？”

　　“往他的游乐场去了，先生。”

　　我开始在回忆中辗转反侧，爱情使人放弃底线，让人宽容伟大，让人变得懦弱苟且。而安东尼奥·萨列里，当夜色降临，我站在台阶上倾听，星星蜂拥在花园里落地作响，我站在黑暗中——你别赤脚在这草地上散步，我的花园到处是星星的碎片。

　　直到这一年秋天的中段，我还跟沃尔夫冈保持着两周一次的通信，他告诉我工作还算顺遂——他一向不惧任何使他挥洒才华的事儿，但很显然，一直看不惯他的“新音乐家”们正在试图聚众对他进行攻击。他认识了一个同龄的、好不容易混进乐团的琴童，他们亲密无间，这是他难得的同龄朋友，也使他开始体悟到青春的精华所寄的锐感，和温情的力量。

　　今年的秋季没有单调乏味的感觉，树叶落了，棵棵树都光秃秃的，褐色的泥土被雨水浸得透湿。空气早已蒙上一层甜刺的灰，而这一切并未使我触目伤怀。让我们把日历翻转到秋末，我已经好久未见奎尔第，在别人的谈论中，他似乎在父亲死后就彻底成了一个狂徒，原本厚重的沉稳全然不见，彻底投入他的进攻性。

　　崔西依旧每天拿来报纸，先是边角，后来是稍大的一些版面，零零碎碎却悄然生长，那些言论渐渐密集起来。如我们之前所提，“傲慢”，“乖戾”，“狂妄”这些单词固守着抨击这位不守规矩年轻人的阵地，而更加恶毒的指控也同样出现，正是那个字眼：

　　鸡奸者。

　　到底是捕风捉影，亦或是凭空捏造？我收到沃尔夫冈的信，是奎尔第已经找到了他。也许是爆发了某些冲突，最终他一拳打破了奎尔第的鼻子。

　　我们的小害虫，玛丽的小害虫。世界上没有一样东西或一个人像他，对我来说，也不会再有了。

　　达彭特说沃尔夫冈已经同他的年轻朋友永远决裂。是的，那个男孩就只出场这么一次，他再也不会出现了，或者出现在别人的相片薄里。无需揣摩理由，也无须责怪发誓报复的奎尔第，我们天真任性的沃尔夫冈，我们的小先生——他只是永远在同龄人中孤立无援。

　　正如他给我寄来的信，一张他弹琴的照片，显得那么可怜、消瘦，在照片的背面被密密麻麻写满小字，语调沉静地对我诉说：

　　“两年来不得以的完全放纵使我染上了某些贪欲的习气：我恐怕——恐怕我在浪荡和茫然的间隙碰到一次诱惑，恐怕我生命中的空虚会把我推入突然失常的放任状态。孤独正在使我堕落。我需要陪伴和照顾。我的心是个歇斯底里、不可依赖的器官。吻你千万次，亲爱的安东，请你不要跑走。”

　　他在求饶呢。

　　我并不为此感到高兴，而一种残酷的、计划实现的冷静使我决意去往他的身边。半周后的一个下午，我交接了所有事务，为崔西预留了钱和时间表，收拾了东西——我将有很久不会回来。但我走下楼梯，即将打开车门，我看到急匆匆奔来的达彭特，汗水沾湿了他的头发和全身，热意蒸腾起的白雾笼罩着他，像一个黄褐色的古怪幻觉。

　　“快！”他朝我大喊。“快走，快走，我们立刻出发！”

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **28** **

　　那段路途充斥叹息，某种预感与忧愁使我制止了达彭特的喋喋不休。我望向窗边，凝望山岳，凝望耸立在笑里藏刀的天空下的，飞掠而去的浪漫巨石，那些关于死亡，关于被无情玩弄的、流逝的恶意暗示。

　　我获知自己永远在去他身边的路途之中。目的虽有，却无路可循；我们称之为路的，无非是踌躇。它们是流淌的，从我心腹深处的石坝上漫溢出来，坚硬的怀疑和期盼被一遍遍冲刷，摇摇欲坠，土崩瓦解。这种摇晃是危险的，但思想的本质就是不安。

　　我们步履匆匆，但并未顺利。我是在发了好长的呆之后见到了他，那时我们按了很久门铃，他租住的房屋却良久无人应答，达彭特急忙又去寻找。从黄昏，直到无月之夜，我抬起头看到坐在阳台上的沃尔夫冈，他脚尖垂着，瘦弱的双臂也垂着，肩膀松垮下去，一直那样低头望着我。

　　从石子铺的院里，霓虹灯透过窗帘的空隙照进来，照得他苍白的皮肤熠熠闪光。我不知道自己是否真的看到——他的濡湿的睫毛在颤动，他暗淡的眼睛比往日更茫然——一点不差——我孤独恍惚的沃尔夫冈。

　　“你为什么要来？”

　　“我听到了你的声音——我可以进来吗？到你这儿来。”

　　“不可以。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“你不能，我不相信你了。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“我爸爸死了。”

　　他的视线放在自己身躯下方的一处虚空，脚尖探动似地、神经质地晃了两下。

　　“萨列里先生，我爸爸死了。”

　　直到我取到地毯下的钥匙，上楼走到他身边，他注视着我，然后伸手给我，叫“萨列里先生”。我朝他走去，站在他面前，他伸开双臂搂住了我，眼睛里充满了泪花。

　　我见惯了强人，这点儿软弱几乎让我感激，毕竟他也已经毫无别的办法。

　　他向我小心而不信任地展示，展示自己妥协的哀求，低声说：“扶我一下吧，好人，先生，我不知道怎么的，有点站不起来了。”

　　于是我将他拥进怀里，后来他干脆趴到我背上，年轻面庞上永远闪烁的梦幻般甜密的光辉，就隐藏着看不到了。它从来就不是对着谁，而是徘徊在它自己遥远清澄的空间，或是带着凝滞的温和，徜徉在偶然看见的物体上。

　　“我不是好孩子，对吗？”

　　“不是，你不是孩子了，沃尔夫冈。”

　　他的成功，他的一切，他踏上的旅途尚未足以给家庭带来什么帮助，然后永远不需要了。所有这些巨变，就在发生和被选择之前，我们都还以为是很平常的一天。

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **29** **

　　此刻我再不会反驳您的所有谴责，读者，我已经为自己的自负而无比羞愧。忧郁的氛围持续到我们到达那所房子，后来又温柔追随前往了墓地，这忧郁却比之外面世界的那种顽固的麻痹状态还要好些。

　　我们畏惧死亡，墓地却都像花园，坟墓上覆盖着绿草和鲜艳的花朵。倘若我们把这些严肃的石碑也算作土壤的一部分，是的，将它们模糊，这片灰白的境地甚至是开阔的。浮云展开臂膀，和另一块更厚重的云片包裹这里的时候，不知名的杂草上还扬着随风的絮子，如同死魂都在孩子们的晚会上舞蹈——孩子们的舞会，死魂都象孩子一样纯洁。无论现实生活如何残酷，和平总是统治着墓地。我们站在蓝色群山的背景下，它们如摇篮曲一般美丽。

　　对沃尔夫冈来说，墓地只是一堆丑陋的石块与尸骨。

　　那些花，那些特意从花店买来，娇艳却不应季的，裁断的花朵，等到葬礼结束，它们全都象被蹂躏过的蝴蝶一样，纷纷落在烂泥之中。而且大家全都累了，疲乏之极。为了表示对列奥波德的尊敬与热爱，而在泥泞的道路上远途赶来的人累了，运装尸体的人累了，念颂祈祷词的牧师累了；南内尔穿着黑裙站在那儿（我们从未见过她的未婚夫），她摸了摸弟弟的头发，她为什么不说话，又为什么笑呢？

　　从我脚下，墓地远处山坳里的那些雾气升腾而上，灰白之外还有黄褐色与暗黑的田野，这些几何形，这些色彩，密集的树林，人居处的红屋顶，房屋后蜿蜒的小溪，一切都仿佛从迷蒙中蹒跚而来。沃尔夫冈拉着我的衣角，我们坐在我曾经租住的房间中时，他伏在我腿上静默。

　　我手里有半杯酒，我小口地抿，后来他抬起头看我，于是我俯首吻他，直到红色的液体流淌，探进他的嘴唇，又染上他无辜的眼睛，屋外草坪上闪烁的光——太远了，谁都看不真切。

　　“我特别特别爱你。”他小声对我讲。

　　“你不能在这个时候说这个。”

　　“是你想让我说。”他厌倦而悲哀地扫了我一眼。“除了你自以为给予的，和我讨要的，你多么冷漠，执拗，残酷——安东尼奥·萨列里。”

　　直到此时，我不得不反省自查，同时也请求读者们摆脱我第一人称的可悲视角，站在沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特的那一面，将这份手稿重新翻阅一遍，找到从上卷到下卷这一切如何发生，关于沃尔夫冈对安东尼奥·萨列里的每一句抱怨，萨列里的每一次转变，一个人如何被恶魔鞭笞，最终变为新的恶魔。

　　当我身体战栗，伸出手试图祈求原谅，他却对我露出一个笑容，恶意而报复的笑容，怀着一种让人无法浅尝辄止的孤独。他对我呲起了牙，扑过来，一口咬在我的脖子上。


End file.
